Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to electronics and, in particular, to flyback amplifiers.
Description of the Related Art
Switched-mode amplifiers in the prior art can apply feedback from the output to adjust a switching duty cycle. That duty cycle is filtered by the switched inductive element to produce an output voltage. The filter delay is then necessarily inside the feedback loop, causing the well-known need for amplifier compensation.